Vampire Knight Untold Stories: RED- The Remake
by death-sama-lover
Summary: A/B/O Dynamics X VK Hierarchical statuses Zero is neither of the castes, just a level E. so when Kaname does something he shouldn't have out of sheer curiosity; it's the hunter who has to pay the price. KaZe, TakumaxSenri MPreg- fluff, love, angst. I altered the story a bit to my liking! i swear it's much better than the last time. read out to know.
1. Chapter 1

Okay it took me a lot of time to actually write something, this entire work was the main reason I had hit the writers block and since my **_Remake_** is finally out, I can rest in peace!

/Takes a deep breath/

Well, I really hope you all enjoy this, it's different from the last one but the content is similar.

Please enjoy and leave a review telling me if this is fine or not?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING- all over again!**

* * *

 **[ZEROS' POV]**

Life is an endless book where one chapter closes and another opens up- not to mention that there are more specials in one man's book than the original chapters; the things we most commonly refer to as dreams.

People say that dreams are supposed to mean something then why doesn't any of them make any kind of sense- it's always such a blur that it'll all fade away someday- the only similarity between dreams a s life itself- all shall fade n die and none shall remain.

The most harsh truth; YET life carries on- another book opens another chapter starts and you're forgotten in a blink of an eye. That's the cruelty of life; once one person's book ends, it closes chapters in many others marking the start of a new chapter and like any good book one would never look back on a old chapter if the suspense is just building up eh? Except for when the reader starts to lose some major facts or events that occurred in your chapter- then the reader goes back to that specific are to find something- no one would even bother to open up the real book to find the real evidence because everybody is in a rush- besides your book ended, you're obsolete- you don't matter anymore! End of story! Period!

People don't actually care here- the place where we survive, a unique place where there are rarest yet the most ordinary species of people found. A place with the oddest of a system- known as the A/B/O Dynamics- most commonly known as the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.

We all know that Alphas- mostly referred to as pure genes are those at the top of the food chains, having the best of the abilities, a knot to mate their rare genes, a mark to give to their lucky mates, perfect in bed, the only ones who'll get the high ranks and statuses in the world since they're born leaders and they're trained for it, all of them; oh and did I forget to mention that they've got super brains and strength and they're extremely handsome/beautiful thus impossible to resist. Didn't know that we have female alphas too right?

They've recently gotten common- ever since our society was handled by beasts in disguise known as Vampires- I'll explain their hierarchy system later; first let's focus on the A/B/O Dynamics.

Next up are the Betas- betas... Betas... Betas... How can one explain them right? Well the correct word for them is- ordinary... Normal... In short, Humans. They're the main man power, mostly employed under alphas, in military. They can also get jobs but due to the largest population being shared by them, there's competition and thus our alphas decided a merit system to select the best out of best betas and employ them as P.A. to the better alphas. They're mostly intermarried and breed to create more ordinary in the world in case we run out of ordinary someday- which I highly doubt...

Moving on; according to the myths; the last and the rarest of all- the Omegas; or as I like to quote, the baby making machines. Well, they're the cherished beings, taken care of, they go into heat once a month when they're most fertile and require their alpha to satisfy their desire and bed them so that they can be turned into perfect mothers and wives of their future children- rare and precious indeed and made especially for the alphas- they secrete special pheromones that attract their alphas and they have an automated system of submitting to the alphas due to their lowest position in the hierarchy tree.

The alphas give the omegas protection and in return the omegas don't study, fulfill their husbands every desire and accept punishment with grace and happiness. True justice isn't it. That's the beauty of our system...

So this is the basic outline of our hierarchy which I suppose all of you know, but, the truth is that there's another class about which you're all unaware- the Pureblood Alphas, they're a handful of men very few- one in a 1000 and they basically own the alphas too- they don't possess that knot because their jizz is better and most fertile- some say that only an omega can bear their child and they're so fertile that they can impregnate their omega even when they're not in heat.

Now about the second hierarchical system that rules our place - the vampires. Well they go from purebloods; the kings to classes A to E where class E is the lowest form known as scum and is eliminated on sight. Purebloods have the ability to bite and turn humans- betas into vampires, who eventually give into bloodlust and fall to level E.

Pureblood and level A- also known as noble Vampires are most commonly known as Alphas.

Classes B, C, D and E are betas being normal with super speeds and elevated healing abilities; but betas nonetheless.

Omegas being rare have no specific Vampire preference. They always pop out of the blue. Some parents pray they get omegas since an alpha has to pay the omegan family for mating their child. While others pray that they don't get and omega and are saved from the disgrace that is parenting such a lowlife.

Stereotypes...

You all know how they say that for every villain there's a hero (though it's the other way around but who cares XD) well, for vampires they're vampire hunters originated from vampires themselves- monitored by the Vampire Hunting Association; whenever these vampires are up to something the best of the best trained hunters- mostly betas and some alphas; are sent to control the matters effectively.

As I've told you that there's this rare species known as the Alpha Pureblood- they're really rare and so far the world has only known about one- the Kurans- king of the Vampires and the vampire association. Parents suicided and now he owns us all- like literally.

As for my introduction, my name is Kiryuu Zero- a vampire hunter by birth and as for my hierarchical status- I don't have one! I have the unidentified status; neither alpha, nor beta and gladly not an omega and definitely not a pureblood alpha. I am currently 17- soon turning 18, and i study in Cross Academy, a place made specifically by a former hunter to maintain peace between the Vampires and the normals- he adopted me when I was young and when my parents died, how they did- a vampire killed them. I've been under his custody ever since with his daughter Yuuki Cross- even though she smells beta, I believe she's an alpha- my instincts tell me so. But whatever the case- I couldn't be bothered. I am the prefect of the Academy alongside Yuuki and we're to make sure these bloodsuckers stay on their line and not suck the living daylights out of the normals. She knows about vampires too- unlike the A/B/O System nobody knows about the existence of Vampires so it is to be kept a secret unless we want another twilight breakout in the world. All the Vampires according to the order of Kaname Kuran- the pureblood alpha- study as the evening group of the academy alongside other noble class and normal class vampires. Life sometimes gets pretty rough but then again- you're not a man if you can't face challenges and I'm the kind that stares death in the face and scare the death out of death so what's the worst that can happen right.

I am Kiryuu Zero and this is my book...

* * *

 **[NORMAL POV]**

The sun attacked Zeros face from outside the window, mocking him to wake up. He dug his face inside his left arm; ignoring the proud and victorious sun which had managed to wake him up once again from his slumbers.

Being a prefect was a real hard job for Zero and being a prefect alongside the most cheerful and uptight girl of the entire academy was a punishment in itself; like he needed any more of that. The chairman was one stupid man; he had ideals and motives completely opposite to that of the seventeen year old silverette. For Zero, there was no such thing as peace between humans and vampires. Yes, Zero lived in a world where these blood sucking monsters lived in the same place with the humans, unknown to them the rulers of the night lurked with them, baring their fangs at anything delicious that had the same smell as blood, nothing quenched their thirst except for the red liquid that ran through the veins of humans- blood. Once they pierce their fangs through your flesh your whole world gets painted red and there are only three words you remember; prey, pain and terror. The chairman thought that the war that was going on between the vampires and the vampire hunters for centuries would never end, so, to put an end to it he constructed an academy to prove to the council his motives. His plan sounds pretty simple; with the help of the vampire king the pureblood alpha- Kuran Kaname, he made a night class filled with vampires only and a day class of humans only. The night class uses the same academy classes at night when the day class sleeps but since the night class is all vampires and they have very beautiful and gorgeous looks, the day class girls/boys often come at night to see them so to make sure nobody gets hurt the academy has two prefects who actually know that the night class are all vampires.

The teacher slammed Zeros desk making him wake up once again, but that intrusion didn't last long as he drifted off to his sleep for the umpteenth time.

The classes were finally over and now it was time for the night class to come out, Zero woke up to the sound of cheering girls, how he despised them for their obsession to those monsters. He sighed getting up and headed to the entrance.

Upon entering the specific area he saw a brunette girl- Yuuki, she was the adopted daughter of the chairman and was always bound to get into trouble but she; just like other girls drooled over the Kuran Kaname. Zero couldn't wrap his finger around the way her mind worked and there was something very peculiar about her scent that differentiated ger from all others; even though she smelled like a beta, she sometimes gave off the pheromones of an alpha- this really confused Zero but he voiced against it mostly because it was too trivial for him and he had other things to worry about... Like her- she was too hyper and attention seeking-trouble making for him.

As the gates opened, one by one the Night class started making their way out- increasing the intensity of the screams of the women and the heavy musk of their pheromones in the air- beta pheromones... Yuuki tried her best to ward off the girls but the crowd was really enthusiastic and with one push she stumbled ahead and bumped into a tall handsome brunette- he had a finely tuned figure, long legs, the most gentle and caring eyes which shined the same color as a bloodied rose, and a pale complexion which when touched felt as warm as the sun. Kaname held Yuuki in his strong arms then with a gentle smile spoke out "Be careful Yuuki, you might hurt yourself." The words melted like chocolate, slowly making their way through the heart. Yuuki blushed to a shade of crimson red.

Stuttering she spoke up "Thank you Kaname-senpai I'll be careful next time." Zero just rolled his eyes, feeling disgusted at the sight he was witnessing, he had to do something to stop this lovers conversation before things got out of hand, so with a strong pull, Zero pulled Yuuki to his sight, quickly grabbing the brunettes attention. "You should leave kuran-senpai, its getting late." The brunette did as he was told shooting daggers at the silverette.

Kaname gave Zero a final glance which Zero ignored as he led his kind into the clam school grounds. Kaname could never wrap his finger around Zeros' hierarchical status; he was unidentifiable - and Kaname got irritated that he was the only live thing that Kanames power and dominance couldn't breakthrough... And it made him very mad...

When everything was clear, the sun gone, the screaming girls fast asleep and the school grounds all clear, it was that time of the night when the real duty of the prefects started. They had to take rounds of all the grounds to see if there was a human outside, if yes then they had to escort him/her immediately back to their dorm.

Kaname took a glimpse of the brunette, smiling he started staring at his book once again. Aidou was a young skimpy blond vampire- originally born a beta but due to his sharp mind he invented a musk that hid his beta attributes and heat so well and coated it as alpha so that he could stand on an equal footing with the pureblood Alpha THE Kuran Kaname-sama, the best of the best; after an entire hour of ranting that Zero was really rude to Kaname and that he would teach that moron a lesson was finally cut by a red-head vampire known as Shiki, the redhead spoke out "Whatever the case might be, Mr. prefect did look delicious, I would love to pierce my fangs into him." Shiki Senri was an omega, level A noble vampire- being a sober kind he never really spoke out his mind- currently he was unbonded and unmated and he wanted to remain that way- his blood had the ability to change its nature according to its need and his high class vampirism hid his omegan nature and made up for his loss...; This phrase of his made the aura in the class tensed but a blond Ichijou lightened it out by calming down Kaname. Ichijou was a level A alpha and was a very cheerful vampire, he was Kanames best friend in such a way that they never tried to prove their dominance by growling or letting out their auras- he deeply respected Kaname and loved his best friend to bits; but he always maintained peace because if he didn't then he'd lose his position as a competent alpha and Kanames right hand man- nobody would ever want that right?

Meanwhile...

Yuuki was patrolling when she spotted two girls, after stopping them she felt a presence, it was Aidou and Kain. Kain was an alpha level A vampire who was the blond beta vampires cousin- bethroed at a very young age; kain was mated to Aidou but since he was a very laid back man and his partner married him for the sake of family the said alpha stayed away from his mate to give him privacy- no feelings arose and no pain felt though the alpha deeply wanted an omega to sate his desires- to set him on fire and to raise and bear his children...

Aidou tried to bare his fangs at Yuuki but gladly Zero came to her rescue, pointing his bloody rose at both of the noble class vampires he secured Yuuki who was always trouble for him. Slowly, things got out of hand but Kaname came as a lifesaver and stopped the entire matter. He had the girls escorted to their rooms with their memories deleted, the vampire boys to their dorm to decide their punishment and then apologized to Yuuki for the fuss and took his leave.

Zero felt disgusted and quickly grabbed Yuukis arm and said stiffly "thank you for your help, we'll be taking our leave Kuran-senpai" as he said those words he pulled the frail girl and took her away.

He never understood what was that purebloods deal- Zero always felt like wanting to kill him at sight, because of him, he was always called something he never wanted to become and even if he tried to forget it these monsters would keep on reminding him no matter what.

It was 1:30 a.m and Zero was finally taking a break, he was seated on the bank of the little indoor stream which the chairman had made, the moonlight reflected from the surface of the water and shined on his grey face. Zero closed his eyes and tried to relax his nerves but within after moments he felt a presence behind him, getting up he saw the same vampire for the millionth time. "Kuran…"

"Yes Zero."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… just came here to apologize"

"I don't need your crappy apologies… just get out of my sight"

"Don't make me want to punish you, accept my kindness and be obliged that I am being nice to a mere level E like you and humbly accept my apology that my boys caused such a fuss."

"I don't effin care, just get out of my sight, put a leash on your dogs, you don't train them well, and the next time don't come to me, I am done with you."

"No my dear silverette, we have barely begun."

Within fraction of seconds, Kaname held Zero with the force no human can possibly match. The shorter male struggled in the tight hold and tried to free himself but it was all in vain. The brunette lowered the collar of the silverette and started licking the side of the shorter man's neck, which shivered with each lick he received. "L-let go you monster."

"If it's a monster you want it's a monster you'll get… let me paint your world red once again zero…."

With these final words the pureblood king dug his long fangs deep in the little hunters' neck, blood came oozing out and entered the kings' throat, reviving every nerve in his body, Kaname had never felt so alive and fresh, Shiki was right, and the blood was delicious.

For Zero, his world was red once again and there was no escape now, a whole new world of misery lied in front of him and the door was just broken by the king of all the monsters. Life just turned red.

At dawn the Night class did their exchange- nobody saw the hunter at the exchange; even Yuuki was worried but right now she had to make sure the Night class entered their dorms safely; she'll check on Zero once the changeover was done with. Making a mental note she quickly escorted the Night class to their dorms and water them disappear in the large and spacious dormitories.

The vampires entered their dorm and eventually their rooms. Shiki and Ichijou in one and Kain and Aidou in the other, Kaname was used to being alone.

Shiki changed to his night suit and headed for his bed, in front of him stood a man with very beautiful built, though older, but beautiful. Ichijou said his good night to Shiki and drifted in his bed. After moments the blond felt some weight in the air as it felt musky and delicious like roses, when he tilted his head to see what it was he saw a pair of crimson red eyes looking intensely at him. Ichijou turned his face towards Shiki and asked "Is everything alright Shiki?" as a response he heard a small mewl and Shiki was shivering as he was gasping and gagging himself. The redhead had his fangs protruding out and lust evident on his face, without wasting any second Shiki pierced his fangs in his arm and started sucking on the red liquid which the vampire had within him. The blond struggled as he saw the display in front of him- the young vampire in heat- Ichijou tried his best to resist but after 15 minutes his fists opened and he stopped struggling, the blond slowly made his way to the panting red heads bed and whispered; his pheromones lidded with dominance and lust "Shiki... Want me to help you with this?" Shiki looked at the cheery Vampire with wide eyes- he didn't want to be mated- he didn't want anybody to know he was in his heat- he didn't want anybody to touch him... He was screwed...

Meanwhile Yuuki entered Zeros room to find him tossing and turning in the bed- worried she moved the silverette a little in an attempt to wake him up, when nothing happened she ran to the chairman's room to get him to wake Zero up- he seemed to be in so much pain...

 _ **The night of the vampires had started, and things were just getting started.**_

* * *

 **So I added some stuff, deleted some stuff, changed some pairing and made Yuuki a little bearable- for now!**

 **Please comment and let me know!**

 **Any suggestions are welcomed.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Until next time dear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LET'S PAINT IT RED….**

* * *

Yuuki rushed to the chairmans' office to find him fumbling with some paperwork; storming in the large and extravagant room the smaller girl spoke as sweat dropped down her chin. Breathlessly she spoke "Ch-chairman…?"

"Its daddy my little girl…" the older man almost whined. But as he looked at the worry evident in her chocolate brown orbs he stiffened and said in a stern voice "What's wrong with Zero?"

As the smaller girls' eyes watered she said "He is in so much pain…" with the words said she broke into a fit of sobs. The older man hurried to her side and quickly placed her on the couch and said "I'll go check on Zero-kun, you wait here and rest. Okay Yuuki? And under no circumstances are you to forget that you are the Academy's guardian. Understood?"

"But I want to see for myself if Zero is fine…"

"He'll be fine. He will be with you in classes tomorrow. Right now, daddy wants you to be a big girl to make sure nothing happens. In fact, since it's almost dawn and the students have left their classes I'd like it if you'd rest for a while. Meanwhile, I'll go and check on my boy. Alright?"

The smaller girl nodded weakly as Kaien went towards Zeros' room.

* * *

 **[MEANWHILE]**

Takuma looked at Senri as the young red-head struggled to hide his hormones that were blazing up and dropping with the passing time. He slowly approached the bed and hummed in a low growl as he took in Senris scent- it was so sweet; like pure roses; not the wild kind, rather the timid kind.

He hummed against Senris ear and said "You smell really nice _My Omega!"_

Senris eyes shot open and he tilted his neck to look at Takuma who had just said the most carnal thing in the entire time they had known each other. As Takuma took a closer look of the exposed scent gland his fangs extended on his own and he reached to hold Senri. Senri on the other hand, even in that state had full control over his hormones and his mind- he had dealt with many heats and this was no different- the only thing that happened now was that his heat cycle got disturbed and it came a week earlier than he had expected; usually he'd be home with his mother taking care of the heat by drinking her blood or **_his_** blood; but this time he was trapped in front of Takuma who was releasing his pheromones everywhere trying to dominate him to make him submit. But he couldn't submit- he **shouldn't** submit. It's not allowed. Wasn't he trained for this? When the time is right he would have to do his job- his long appointed job… then why were things going against the plan. Something in the wheel of fate must have been disturbed.

His latter thoughts turned to jelly and a weird blur as Takuma pierced his fangs into Senris unblemished skin and started sucking the liquid. Something warm filled Senri up as his arms fell to his sides and his scent enveloped in Takumas stronger one.

Takuma removed his fangs and lapped the wound as he started placing kisses on Senris body who lay on the bed in a dead dazed way. Considering it as an after-shock Takuma continued showering his newfound mate with butterfly kisses. As he reached the neck he heard that his mates' pulse was low- _dangerously low._ Panicking slightly the taller male took a mouthful of his own bitter blood and force-fed his mate.

The blood did the trick as an eternal blood-bond formed between the two vampires who were mated as the rightful Alpha and Omega.

But the funny thing was that Takuma couldn't feel Senris heat anymore- coming around to sniff his mate he said "Shiki…what happened to your scent?"

After letting realization sink in Senri replied dryly "...Gone…."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean I don't have a scent anymore…."

"I understand that much Shiki… I'm not an idiot you know?"

"I know and I apologize for talking back."

After a little while of thinking Takuma looked away with sad eyes and said "I'm sorry but this was a mistake. I can't pinpoint your scent anymore and my beast isn't even wanting you. This was a mistake. I'll find a way to undo it. I'm sorry Shiki that this had to happen."

Senri looked at the ceiling and said "Don't worry it isn't your fault. You don't have to do anything more for me."

Takuma looked at Senri with concerned eyes and said "Listen I always wanted to mate someone I'd be in love with and apparently I'm not attracted to you. I am not going to spend an eternity with you trying to make things work… when it's so clear that they won't. So, let me just set myself free. Please?"

Senri looked at Takuma with teary eyes and said after a small pause "I know how to make the bond go away, it doesn't need you to do anything. I'll do that ritual first thing in the morning. I won't have you bound to me against your will okay? You _will_ find your mate in the one you love and I will be just another line in your manga. So don't worry. I won't do anything to ruin your life."

Takuma breathed out in relief and said "Wouldn't the procedure hurt you?"

"Not really…"

"…."

Senri looked away as he dug his head in the covers and tried to sleep and rid himself of the words that were just spoken to him… _'It had always been like this hasn't it?'_ Senri took another deep breath and went to sleep.

* * *

 **[Back to Kaien]**

Kaien made his way towards Zeros room and paused in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he entered the room wishing that it wouldn't be what he had thought.

As he entered the room he saw Zero sitting straight up with a gun pointing towards Kaien and his hands shaking as he tried to even his breathing. The silverettes eyes burned a shade of plum and he looked at Kaien in confusion and anger. Kaien raised his hands up in defeat as he made his closure towards Zero. Blood-rose trailed along the old mans path and stopped when Kaien finally found himself a seat in front of Zero.

Smiling softly he took bloody rose from the smaller delicate hand and caressed the youngers cheek. Zero gave in to the parental touch and leaned in the touch. Kaien smiled a sad smile and then whispered softly "Who bit you Zero?"

As if this question made Zeros walls break the young boy held his scarred neck and said in a whisper "K-Kana… K-Ku-ran…."

Zero bit his lip as the memory coursed through his system and sent an uneasy jolt to his spine making the boy elicit a painful soundless scream and a tear made its way out of his eye.

Kaien took a deep breath as anger masked his softer features making him stoic and an entirely different person. With a hand on Zeros eyes he whispered a chant in Zeros ear and kissed the boys forehead as Zero stopped crying and slept in the elder mans' embrace.

Kaien tucked zero in the bed carefully and said softly before leaving the room _"now isn't the right time Zero… you're still not ready to make it out on your own like this. You're still very fragile my boy."_

* * *

The older man closed the door and walked away. He had to talk to Kaname, but, a part of him told him that it would only have the older man probe in to the matter further which he didn't want so he debated against talking to Kaname.

* * *

Kaien entered his office and slouched on his chair. He was glad that tomorrow Zero would wake up with no memory of the preceding night and he'd expel Kanames' venom out of his system too. He wasn't ready to fall yet. And Kaien had a **promise** to keep.

Placing his glasses on the table Kaien thought _'maybe it's about time Toga and Kaito came, it's been a while since I've seen them…I'll probably leave a message telling Toga about Zeros accident. He'd come rushing back as soon as possible. And so would Kaito. Besides, I could do with some more teachers and Zero could do with a friend and a fatherly figure…. I should probably send a letter.'_

Determined the headmaster dispatched a letter to the said man hoping for a reply or a response soon. The sooner the better.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

Zero woke up with an excruciating pain in his head and bile rushing up his mouth. Without wasting another second the young hunter rushed towards the toilet and emptied the contents wanting an exit- it was a thick liquid that was maroonish black in shade. Zero gave a disgusted look to the contents he just expelled and went to brush his teeth and possibly tongue after flushing the contents.

Once bathed the young prefect made his way out and wore his uniform- surprisingly the headache was gone after the vomit. That was weird, but like Zero cared.

He took off towards the stables to feed Lily hoping to calm down and possibly get some fresh air. It was still some time left before the classes started.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

Kaname coughed up some blood and the funny thing about the blood was that it wasn't his own….

 _'Then whose is it?'_ thought Kaname as he looked at his hand that was covered in blood… blood that had no scent and no thickness… blood that seemed like water with food coloring.

But something about it intrigued him. Especially when the blood just disappeared in mid-air leaving behind no trace of its existence.

Kaname gave a small smile and said "I am forgetting something aren't I?"

Things were getting interesting... first Senri and now this blood...

* * *

 **DO COMMENT AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **THOUGHTS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME**

 **AND PM ME FOR ANY QUERIES OR THOUGHTS.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU DEARS ^^**


End file.
